Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Zingzang14
Summary: Reverse Falls. Gideon goes to stay with his dad over the summer in Gravity Falls and gets sucked into the strange and wondrous mysteries of the town. With the help of his new friend named Pacifica he will solve mysteries, go on adventures, and discover there is more to Gravity Falls than meets the eye. This is my first Gravity Falls fic and I'm still not good at summaries. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic I hope you all enjoy. ****It's my take on Reverse Falls. ****I wrote this a while ago and wasn't sure if I should post it or not.  
**

* * *

My name is Gideon Gleeful and so far my summer has been... interesting. My parents decided it would be a good idea for me to spend the summer with my Dad in a small town named Gravity Falls. He owns one of the towns leading tourist traps called "The Mystery Shack". Frankly I can't see why people visit, everything there is a hoax. For example, he took the heads and bodies of different stuffed creatures and switched them, then claimed that they are rare species found only in Gravity Falls. I'm certain that if the police in this town were any good he would have been arrested by now. He also has two employees: Soos, the handyman and Wendy. Their pretty nice I suppose. I think I'm getting ahead of myself though, I'll start at the very beginning of summer.

I was wearing my usual outfit. A black hoodie with a light-blue vest design on it and a pocket in the front, dark-gray shorts and black shoes. As my dad was driving me to the shack, I just stared out the window at the tall trees on the side of the road. My hood covering my eyes. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Come on it won't be that bad." Dad replied. "Look I know you'll miss your friends in all but-"

"I didn't have any." I interrupted solemnly. It was true, all the other children did was make fun of my hair and call me names.

He didn't reply this time and there was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "Gideon, Welcome to Gravity Falls."

I didn't bother to turn my head, instead I just continued to stare out the window. Buildings passed by as we drove through the town and even saw some teens spraying graffiti on a building._ 'This 'll be just great',_ I thought sarcastically. We went through another group of trees, a few had signs on them saying "Amazing!" or something like that. They separated and a building appeared, on the top was a big sign that read "Mystery Shack".

"Here we are." Dad stated, stopping the car in front of the shop. I got out and gathered my things from the back. "I'll show ya around."

"It's only three months of your life, Gideon. It can't kill ya." I told myself out loud and dragged my luggage inside.

After a ten minute tour he brought me upstairs to the attic where I'd be staying while I was there. It had a bed on one side, a long dresser on the other, a nightstand with a lantern, a tall bookshelf, a closet and a triangle shaped window.

"Why is there a goat on my bed?" I asked.

"Gompers must've gotten in somehow." he shrugged and picked up the goat. "Well I guess I'll let you get situated. Be down in twenty minutes I want you to meet my employees, they've been waitin' to meet you. We'll be in the shop."

"Sure thing Dad." I replied and he shut the door. _This is going to take some gettin' used to._ I cleaned up the room and put my stuff in spots I saw fit, while also encountering a few spiders here and there. _I might as well head down since I'm done._ As I walked to the gift shop I heard my dad talking to someone.

"He's a little shy but I'm sure he'll warm right up to ya both." he said.

"No problem Mr Gleeful."

"Piece of cake."

_These two must be the folks who work for him._ I made sure my hood was on, put my hands in my pocket and walked into the room. "Hey Dad, are these your employees?" I asked even though it was pretty obvious.

"Why yes they are." he replied. "This is Soos, he's our handyman around here, and this is Wendy, she will be handlin' the cash-register."

"Nice to meet you dude." Soos said putting out his hand. He was almost as tall as my dad. He wore a brown hat backwards, a dark-green t-shirt with a question mark, and brown shorts.

I faked a smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya too."

"Your gonna like Gravity Falls kid, this place rocks." Wendy stated, she put out her hand for a fist-bump, I hesitantly returned it. She had bright orange hair that really contrasted with the way she dressed; a black shirt, jacket, pants and shoes.

"Pleasure to meet ya." _I guess this might not be to bad._

A bus pulled up outside and people poured out the door.

"Looks like we have more tourists." Dad said. "Get to your places everyone. Gideon, would you be a dear and sweep up a bit for me?" I was about to respond when he handed me a broom. "Start over by the postcard stand." He went outside and greeted the guests.

_This ain't exactly how I thought I'd be spendin' my summer._ I sighed to myself and started cleaning the floor. Within a few minutes the whole room was full of people. _They don't know what their in for._ I was minding my own business when someone screamed behind me.

"Hi there!"

I jumped and turned around. A girl was smiling widely at me. "Um... hi?" Her blond hair was tied back with a sparkly hot-pink scrunchie and she wore a bright pink shirt, a jacket with the sleeves and pockets purple and the rest blue, jeans, and purple shoes.

"My name's Pacifica, my family just moved into town yesterday. What's your name?" she said quickly.

"Gideon."

"That's a cool name. Do you work here, this place is amazing, my parents didn't need my help unpacking so I asked if I could come to the Mystery Shack because you know, it's a really big deal here or something, I can see why too, this place is awesome!"

"Uh... ya I work here, my dad owns the place." I answered not really sure what to say.

"No way, really!? That's so cool!" she yelled again. "Say, I haven't seen very many other kids around town, do you want to be friends?"

_A friend... I suppose it couldn't hurt to get to know a few people..._ "Sure, I guess."

"Awesome!" Pacifica hugged me. "I can tell we're going to become best friends!"

_What did I get myself into?_

She set me down. "So, how old are you anyway? I'm twelve."

"I'm ten, almost eleven."

"Really! Remind me and I'll through you a big birthday party!" she stated.

"Thanks?"

"No problem." she smiled. "Looks like we need to get to know each other if we're going to be best friends, let's chat."

**(**Three and a half hours later**)**

Pacifica is a really nice person. I suggested we moved our conversation outside so we wouldn't have to deal with all the customers making noise. After a few minutes of talking I warmed up to her and found she was pretty nice to talk to. Pacifica is an only child like me, has a collection of different colored hair scrunchies and likes to sing, she also told me a bunch of other stuff that I can't think of at the moment.

"I have one." I said. "What's your favorite video-game?"

"That's a though one, I guess I enjoy most of them." Pacifica shrugged. "Oh, what's your favorite ice-cream?"

"I like rocky road but can't stand the nuts."

"That's understandable. What else do you like to do?" she asked.

"I enjoy readin' books especially mystery stories." I replied. "What about you?"

"Did I mention that I actually made this scrunchie and designed this shirt?"

"No, but they're both nice."

"Thanks Gideon. I have one more question that I want to ask right now." Pacifica said messing with her ponytail a little. "Why are you wearing your hood? It's not really that cold out here."

I looked down at the ground. "In my old class, students would make fun of my hair and call me names. I've done my best to hide it since."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright, you didn't know." I replied.

"If it helps, I still think your awesome." she smiled. "Don't listen to what bullies say, they don't know what their talking about."

"Thanks Pacifica." I returned the smile.

"No prob Gideon, it's the truth." her phone vibrated and she checked it. "I'm sorry, my parents want me home for dinner." She got up and walked away waving. "I'll come back tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright I'll see ya then." I waved back. This summer might not be that bad after all. It was almost six-thirty so I wasn't surprised that no customers were in the gift shop.

"See ya tomorrow kid." Wendy said as she left.

_Soos must have left earlier._ "Have a nice night." I replied and walked by the living room.

"Hey son, how was your day?" Dad asked. "Who was that girl you were talkin' to?"

"Her name's Pacifica, she just moved into town and I guess we're friends now."

"Sounds like a good day to me." he chuckled. "Well you can go ahead and get yourself somethin' to eat I've got a few things I need to take care of in the shop."

"Alright Dad good-night." I replied. Then I ate something small and went to bed. This summer might not be a bad one but it will sure be long.

* * *

**A/N: I nope that you all enjoyed. I'm a really big fan of Gravity Falls and this AU. Also for those of you who are waiting for my other fanfics I will update when I have the chance. Please review and let me know if I should continue. **


	2. To the Library!

"Oh Gideon, your friend is here! Rise and shine!" Dad yelled from the doorway of my room.

_Why does he need to be so loud?_ I turned over and pulled the pillow over my head. "Five more minutes."

His footsteps closed in on my bed and before I could do anything he ripped the blanket I had wrapped around me off. "Now get up. It's not nice to keep a young lady waitin'."

"Uhg... fine." I replied sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"That's more like it." Dad put the blanket down. "Get dressed, she told me you were goin' ta the Library. And brush your hair, it looks like a rat's-nest."

_Like I didn't know that_. "This town has a library?"

"Yes but I doubt half the townsfolk can read." he laughed and left the room.

I looked at my watch, which read 7:18. _It's far too early for this._ I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Then I saw what my dad was talking about. My pure white hair was sticking out every which way; I shook my head and fixed my hair so at least my dad would leave me alone about it but it was still quite messy. It didn't matter, I was planing on wearing my hood like I always do. After that I went downstairs and found Pacifica waiting by the door. Today she was wearing a purple and white polka-dot scrunchie, a green long-sleeve shirt with fireworks shaped like flowers, light pink leggings, and white shoes with different colored paint splashes all over them.

"Are you ready?" She asked smiling.

I nodded then yawned. "Do ya know what time it is?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just really excited and wanted to get a early start in showing you around." Pacifica said sheepishly. "Do you still want to come?"

_It'll diffidently be better than stayin here to help my dad in the shop._ "Of-course, just let me get somethin ta eat first."

She smiled and nodded. We went to the kitchen and found my dad humming to himself while stacking canned food in the cupboard.

"Dad, what are ya doin'?" I asked.

"Oh just puttin' a few things away in the cupboard that's all." he replied. "Did ya fix your hair like I told ya to?"

_There really isn't any reason to bring that up_. "Yes Dad. I wanted to eat breakfast before headin' out." I stated, pulling my hood over my face more.

"Well don't let me stop ya." Dad put the last can in the cupboard before closing it. "The shack will be openin' in an hour or so. Be back before it gets too dark, alright?"

I nodded and he left the room. Pacifica talked about what a great day we would have as I ate a bowl of cereal. After that we decided to leave through the gift shop.

"Hey dude, who's your friend?" the handyman asked as he restocked the vending machine.

"This is Pacifica Northwest, she just moved into town." I replied. "Pacifica, this is Soos, he works for my dad."

"It's nice to meet you Soos, any friend of Gideon's is a friend of mine." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you to." he said. "So where are you dudes going this early anyway?"

"The library." _This town better have some good books._

"No way, I have a friend that works there." Wendy appeared out of nowhere, making me jump.

"W-when did you get here?"

She laughed a little. "Sorry kid, I didn't know you were so jumpy. But yeah my friend Robbie works there. It's super lame though."

"Maybe we'll meet him!" Pacifica replied. "Oh we should get going before we run out of time! Come on Gideon!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. "We need to get there before it gets crowded."

"I like libraries as much as the next kid but even I know they never get packed." _And I doubt this town is any different.  
_

"Yeah but it would still be cool to get there before anyone else, right?"

"Then the library wouldn't be open."

She paused before replying. "I guess your right. We can still take the shortcut though." She motioned to the forest and continued walking.

"Wait, isn't that kinda dangerous? What if we get lost?"

"That's how I got to the Mystery Shack in the first place. I know where I'm going." Pacifica stated.

"I suppose if ya know where your goin' it works for me."

She smiled and we walked into the forest. The trees were really dense and tall; there was just enough sunlight getting through the leaves to see. I saw coniferous trees everywhere and a few deciduous trees. There were quite a few squirrels, birds and a deer or two. It was almost peaceful but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was staring at me._ Relax Gideon, your actin' ridiculous._

_"Ha ha ha..." _

"Did you hear that?" I gasped, turning around.

"Hear what?" Pacifica asked.

"It sounded like laughin'." I replied, looking around and in the branches above us, but I couldn't find anything.

"I didn't hear anything." she said. "Let's keep moving." She started skipping.

_I could've sworn I heard somethin'._ "Alright I'm comin'."

We walked the rest of the way through the woods and into town. I'll admit on the ride into Gravity Falls I thought it was a really small place but as I looked around there was a lot more to see than I thought. There was a diner, an arcade and a museum. Definitely goin' there. I must have not been paying attention because I bumped into Pacifica.

"Oh sorry." I readjusted my hood.

"It's ok and besides we're here." she stated smiling.

I looked at the building in front of us. It had a stone base and wood walls, stairs, and roof. From what I could see it didn't look much bigger than the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica jumped up and down. "Come on Gideon, let's go in!"

"Ok ok." She is really energetic.

We entered the library, for the record I didn't expect anyone to be there that early in the morning I even thought it wouldn't be open yet. I was surprised by the number of books there were; from the outside the building didn't look big enough to hold that many books.

It was quiet and there were two people sitting in soft chairs while reading and there was one person behind the main desk. He looked about Wendy's age, had dark brown, almost black hair, and wore a light-blue checkered button-up shirt with a gray dress vest over it; he was also reading a mystery book that I recognized, "The Mysterious Mystery: book 2". The teen looked up from his book, saw us and waved for us to walk over to him.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes actually." he replied. "Are you Gideon Gleeful?"

_Did news really spread that fast?_ "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"My name is Robert, but most people call me Robbie, I'm one of Wendy's friends." Robbie put out his hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure ta meet ya." _He seems like a nice guy to me._

"Oh your Robbie! Wendy told us that you worked here it's nice to meet you!" Pacifica smiled widely. "I'm Pacifica, Gideon's friend." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." Robbie stated. "If either of you need help finding something just let me know."

"Ok thanks." she replied.

I turned to her. "So where should we start?"

"How about over there?" Pacifica pointed to the "Mystery" section.

_Sounds good to me._ I nodded.

**(**A few hours of reading and exploring shelves later**)**

Pacifica had decided to go to the Arts and Crafts section a while ago to see if there were any projects that she hadn't done yet. I stayed where I was. Granted I had read the majority of the books in the past there were still a few I hadn't. At home, I would spend hours reading through book after book then read through them again.

"What book are you reading?" Robbie asked when he walked over.

""The Mystery of Glass Shard Beach" It ain't too bad either." I replied not looking up.

"Isn't that book a little complicated for younger kids?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I shrugged. "I've read more complex novels than this."

"Wow. Oh, I thought you might want to know it's almost closing time."

"Really?" _How long have we been here?_ "What time is it?"

The teen looked at his watch. "5:48 pm, we close at six."

"That late! I'd better find Pacifica." I tossed him the book and ran off. "Thanks Robbie!" _I'll finish that book some other time._

A few minutes later I found her siting by a small stack of books.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Gideon, what's up?"

"It's almost 6 we need to go."

"Oh right." I helped her put the books away and we left. "Do you want me to walk you home? The forest can be kinda tricky."

"I think I'll be fine." I replied. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Hmmm... Not sure yet, I'll stop by tomorrow and tell you then." Pacifica said.

"Ok I'll see ya then."

After that I started on my way to the shack. I decided to take the same path we took to get to town but after a couple minutes of walking I couldn't tell where I was._ Which way did Pacifica and I take?_ The sky was getting darker by the minute, making it even harder to see._ Ok Gideon, there ain't any reason to panic. The shack can't be that far from here._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha..."_

I turned around sharply but nothing was there. _I'm just bein' paranoid._ I kept walking but couldn't shake the feeling there was something watching me._ Just keep walkin', just keep walkin'._ It took about another ten minutes before I could finally see the shack and by then stars were already appearing in the sky._ I really don't like that forest._ When I walked in my dad was behind the door.

"I thought I told you to be back before dark." He was scowling and had his arms crossed.

"I was on my way back but I kinda got lost in the woods."

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just get somethin' to eat real quick and go to bed." Dad said and pushed me to the kitchen. "And when you get up tomorrow your workin' in the shop to make up for bein' late."

I sighed. _There's no way he'd believe me._ With that I ate a sandwich and and went to bed. Staring at the ceiling, I thought about what happened in the forest earlier. _This town is drivin' me crazy. There is nothin' strange goin' on in Gravity Falls... right?_

* * *

**A/N****: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the really long wait for an update. I was sick all break and couldn't think of anything to write. I've also had some school and family things going on that take up some time. Another thing I wanted to do was kinda make the chapter "feel like an episode" and I wasn't happy with it being short so, ya. The next chapter will be about this length and will be where everything starts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review. :)  
**


End file.
